


Assassin Creed One Shots

by Draeesi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draeesi/pseuds/Draeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter could be completely different from the rest, or could be a continuation of a previous one. I do not own the Assassin Creed Franchise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waltzing of Rooftops... (Jacob)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nxnfq3XRMkk

The night of the Creed Ball was meant for the wives of the men to show off. My long (f/c) gown dragged slightly on the floor behind me, but in the most fashionable way. My waist was cinched tightly in the corset, outlining the most flattering figure a women could have. My heels high enough to walk comfortably in. The faint glow of the lights caught my hair perfectly, adding to  the awe of the curly mess nested on my head. Even in all this, I felt so out of place and alone.

I carried the weight of a small child on my waist, while also trying to catch any air into my lungs. The balls of my feet shift from the angle I walk upon, rubbing them raw on the ground. My hair, bounced with my step giving an annoying itch to my neck. Yes being me I wore my pants underneath all the fabric, just to try and keep me sane.

Slowly one by one the wives went down the stairs to their partners. When I reached the top I released as much air as i could, trying to rid the nerves. I arched my wrist just right so it angled my forearm nicely on the dark wooden railing. My steps were slow and precise, more so to catch me. I never looked up till I was at the last few steps.

Jacob stood there with his arm extended. He had traded his beaten top hat in order for him to show his 'well groomed' hair. He had so much gel in that it clumped in certain spots. His stubble and beard was trimmed shorter than normal. His jacket was tailored perfectly for his body, showing every bulging muscle. I gave a small smile, blush growing on my cheeks as I took his arm.  

He led me out to the dance floor, resting his hand around my lower back. We turned slowly to the drowning music. Eventually he finally leaned close to my ear.

“You look so over-dressed, but beautiful.” His words were soft.

I moved my arms to go around his neck and rested my cheek against his. “Frye, I didn’t think you even knew what a suite was.”

His chuckles vibrated the both of us, making my smile grow wider.

We continued to dance for a while longer until he led me out of the main hall and to the garden area. Once there he gave me a quick kiss and disappeared back inside to get drinks. I turned away from the hall and picked at the strings of the corset, trying to get it loose some. After struggling for a while I just huffed and gave up. I looked up to the stars and just could wait for this party to be over, and vowed to never get dragged to one of these again.

I heard footsteps approach and before I could even turn around I felt a tug at the back of my corset. My eyes widened at the sound of fabric being cut, and the sudden rush of air to my lungs. Two large arms wrapped around my waist from behind and kissed behind my ear.

“You looked rather uncomfortable.” Jacob mumbled against my neck.

I gave an aggravated moan. “Jacob, this is Evie’s. Now you’ve ruined it.

“Well, if it’s already ruined…”

I felt him pull at the skirt, right where it meant the top half of the dress. His blade was quick at it's work and gashed right at the seam. He wrapped his hand deep in the fabric and jerked his wrist, causing the dress to rip more. He kept going till it got around my front. At that point he slid his other hand down my arm and guided me farther out into the garden. I could hear the band strike up the waltz and he took his position in front of me. I moved myself closer to his chest and just smirked at him. Every other step I felt a tug and then slowly I began to lose the weight. Our feet moved faster and he moved away from me slightly. The skirt hung by just a few threads, so I began to move into a twirl. His arms moved around my waist and lifted me out of the pool of cloth.

“Huh, I got lucky.” Jacob chuckled again.

“What do you mean, love. “ I leaned forward and kissed his neck.

“Didn’t know if you had pants on or not.” He answered in a curious tone.

 

We moved faster and closer. I moved my hands to his ribcage and began to undo the buttons of his jacket. Then I moved ups his chest, making him shed his coat. My fingers found his back and I tugged his shirt free of his pants.

“Now now there Mrs. Frye.” Jacob purred in my ear.

“Well we don’t have to stay at this dreadfully boring party.” I whispered in his ear as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

“I might just take you up on that offer.” He moved faster to the beat.

Our movement were in sync with another and seem as if we were one. Just as the song ended he twirled me one last time and then tipped me, catching my lips on the way. The kiss didn’t last as long as I would have liked, but when he leaned us up-right again, the look in his eyes. He held my waist tight and turned his wrist to the rooftops. The moonlight shined on the long-shot attachment. 

‘Let’s go Waltzing on the Rooftops and Cobblestone, till morning. “ The devilish smirk held on his lips suggest that the dancing had just begun.

  



	2. The Rough job of a Boyfriend (Ezio)

There was a blind feeling appearing in my mind. I had begun to recognize my breathing and the sound of the heater kick on beside me. My head was cradled by the pillow and I could feel the pressure of an arm around my waist. The only thing I couldn’t figure out is why I was now awake. My eyes flicked opened and they adjusted to the darkness of the room. I could only see the outline of the objects around me. I took a deep breath and then it hit me. 

 

As if someone just took a rag and twisted it, I felt my lower abdomen ache. My eyes grew wide and I fumbled for my phone on the table next to the bed. The light was so bright that it took me a few moments to adjust to it. I checked my period tracker, and sure enough, I was screwed. 

 

I carefully pulled his arm off my waist, trying not to wake him. I through one leg over the bed and then placed my foot on the ground softly. I began to rise from the bed, but I ended up mostly just crumpling to the floor. Once the wave of pain subsided I was able to regain my footing and walked towards the bathroom. As I opened the door a small amount of light broke through and shined on Ezio’s back. I smiled slightly, but felt the nagging of the only reason I wasn’t back there with him. The lights in the bathroom blinded me for quite a while before I could tell what I was doing. 

 

Reaching under the sink i grabbed my bag and dragged it over to the edge of the very large bathtub. After digging around for a bit I noticed there was no tampons left. I groaned and rubbed a hand down my face. I frantically searched for any of the painkillers I had for the cramps and to no avail. My only other option was to apply heat, and fast. So I turned towards the faucet and began running the bath water. 

 

My clothes peeled off my skin from a thin sheen of sweat that had begun. Slowly I slid into the water. There was a lot of steam and the temperature would burn anyone else, but I just needed that heat. While in the water I curled towards the edge of the tub, trying to add some more pressure. My chin was on the edge of the marble when I heard a knock on the door. 

 

Ezio cautiously opened it and poked his head in. “Mi Bella, are you okay?” 

 

I opened my mouth to answer but i just winced instead. 

 

He hurried over and caressed my cheek. “What’s wrong.” 

 

His eyes wandered over my body, trying to see if there was any external wounds. When he scanned my clothes and saw my shorts he understood. 

 

“I don’t have anything to help. “ I groaned slightly. 

 

He held up one finger and rose to his feet, leaving the room. Within a few seconds he was back with my clothes and other things in his arms. When he placed them in front of me his eyes held a shimmer of sympathy.

 

“I’ll wait for you outside the door, for when you finished up. “ His words were so soft that I almost didn’t hear them. 

 

I nodded with a smile and slowly began to rise out of the water. Once I was… situated, I went back to the bedroom. When I opened the door, Ezio was putting new sheets on the bed and the old ones were thrown in the corner. I hung on the door, looking at the ground.

 

“I’m sorry for the sheets. I should have known..” My thoughts were cut short. 

 

Ezio rose and walked over to me, pulling my waist to his. His lips carefully touched my neck. 

 

“It’s nothing money can’t buy. You did nothing wrong, Baby.” He guided us back towards the bed, slowly laying me down and then he crawled over me. 

 

My head turned towards him. When I tried to smile it turned to a grimace. My hand began to push and pull the muscles on my middle. Ezio slid in hand under mine. Since his hands were larger and he was stronger, he was able to relax most of the muscle. I moved my hand closest to him and rested my palm on his cheek. 

 

“Thank you. “ 


End file.
